Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics provide increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. This is especially true for client devices such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and multifunction devices.
As users adopt mobile location based service devices, new and old usage begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many solutions to take advantage of this new device opportunity. One existing approach is to use location information to provide navigation services, such as a global positioning service (GPS) navigation system for a mobile device. Systems can display map information, navigate and display a route between two points, and enable other services on these devices. Systems can also display information about a location or point of interest, “POI”, such as the nature of the POI, the location address, hours of operation of a business or public establishment, and other information which may be useful to a user of a location-based service.
In response to consumer demand, navigation systems are providing ever-increasing amounts of information requiring these systems to handle more and more data in a limited amount of time. The systems are also presenting the information in more sophisticated ways than previously.
Thus, a need remains for a navigation system that can efficiently present information. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.